


Getting Back to "Normal" (whatever that is)

by deansdirtywhore



Series: My life with the Winchesters [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Boners, Dean Being Dean, Dean is a Tease, F/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Wood, Sleep Humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansdirtywhore/pseuds/deansdirtywhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and the Winchesters try to put the drama behind them and go back to the way things were before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Back to "Normal" (whatever that is)

_Warm._ _Soft. Never wanna moooove._

 

Those were the first (barely) coherent thoughts that formed when consciousness started to descend upon you. It was  _sooooo_ comfortable just lying there, nestled under the blankets, heavy arms wrapped tightly around your waist, warm breath on the back of your neck, the deep rumble of a solid chest, humming in sleepy contentment against your back. Not to mention the delicious, sauna-like heat emanating from said chest; solid, wide, and completely bare. 

Sometimes you just couldn't help yourself. It was so easy to fall asleep in Dean's bed. For one thing, he had a memory foam mattress, which made his bed infinitely more comfortable than the others in the bunker, and besides that, Dean never seemed to mind. With his substantial advantage over you in terms of size and strength, Dean could easily carry you back to your own room whenever you fell asleep in his, but he never did. He always simply settled in next to you and wrapped himself around you, as if he were trying to protect you from unseen threats. Sometimes you wondered if he secretly enjoyed cuddling with someone, and that was why he never returned you to your own bed.

His hand started to twitch lightly against your stomach where it had made its way beneath the hem of you pajama top, and then splayed against your belly, warming your skin for a moment before it began slowly drifting over your midsection, drawing random patterns as it softly caressed your skin. You thought for a moment that he was waking up, but that thought was quickly dismissed by a sleepy groan, and Dean suddenly shifting and rolling over on top of you, pushing you down face-first into his mattress and pillow. You groaned a bit in annoyance and strain as you attempted - and failed, due to his size and weight - to roll him back over. 

"Dean? _Ugh!_ " You tried to push yourself up on your elbows, but Dean's chest was too heavy against your back, so you settled for reaching your arm back behind you and slapping at his hip, trying to wake him. " _Deeeaaan..._ " you groaned again, slightly breathlessly as the weight of his body on top of yours was beginning to push the air out of your lungs. _Great big pain in the ass..._ you thought, but you were suddenly pulled out of your mental grumbling when you felt an increasingly insistent pressure against your ass. Your eyes went wide as you realized just what was happening here.  _Well, this just got awkward..._

You tried to wiggle out from under Dean's immovable body, but that proved to be not just useless, but actually _counter_ productive, as it only seemed to make Dean grind his erection into your ass even more insistently, causing you to gasp in surprise. At this point, you weren't sure whether you should be trying to escape, or simply keep still so as not to spur him on further. You momentarily entertained the idea of pretending to still be asleep, and just let it play out, in the hopes that, when Dean  _did_ wake up (hopefully sooner than later), it might decrease the inevitable awkwardness if he thought you were unaware. That idea was quickly cast aside, however, at the reminder that it was actually becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. So, you did the only thing you could at that moment, and reached back once more, summoning all the strength you could, and smacked his ass sharply, hoping the shock would wake him.

Boy, oh, boy, was  _that_ the wrong move! Dean grunted and thrust his hips forward, roughly pressing his hard-on into your clothed ass, as he pulled his hand out from beneath your belly to grasp your hip, squeezing roughly as he continued to rut against your backside, his breathing growing heavier as a few moans and mumbles escaped his lips. 

You tried to keep still. You  _really_ did. But with Dean's hips continuously rocking against you, you couldn't really help it. His constant thrusts were causing your back to arch and pushing your ass up in the air, and that really only made matters worse, as it changed the angle to where it was no longer your _ass_ that his erection was pressing into. You gasped at the sudden bump to your clothed pussy and involuntarily pushed back into him, causing him to groan.  _Oh no...._  You thought, catching yourself grinding back into Dean's thrusts and beginning to moan.  _Bad, this is bad... this is getting_ way _out of control...._ You knew you needed to get yourself far away from this situation before....  _Before he hits me just right and I cum just from_  this _!_   If you hadn't been pinned down in such an awkward position, you would've face-palmed right there.  _Shut the fuck up, brain, you're not helping!_ you scolded yourself.

With renewed determination, you readied yourself to pool all of your strength to pull yourself out from under Dean. Just as you attempted to roll out from under him, you heard a knock at Dean's bedroom door, which apparently was somehow more effective than you smacking his hip and his ass, because Dean finally started to stir. The only downside to that, was that, in addition to his ceased rutting, this prompted Dean to roll back over to his own damn side of the bed, resulting in your own momentum coming back to bite you in the ass as you were released and rolled straight off the bed with a squeak. But you never hit the floor, not really. Your legs brushed the floor, but you never went bump, not with the strong arm now wrapped around your waist and holding you up. You looked up to see Dean holding onto you and pulling you back up onto the bed. "Y'okay?" he asked, giving your shoulder a gentle squeeze before rolling back to his side of the bed to get up and see who was at the door. 

"Hey, sorry to wake you, I was just wondering if you knew where - " Charlie cut herself off as she noticed you sitting on Dean's bed, clearly rather ruffled and a bit flushed. "Oh..." She glanced at Dean, ruffled hair, shirtless... raging boner.... Dean followed her line of vision and, realizing the blatant obviousness of the morning wood he was sporting, casually placed his hands in front of himself and shuffled past Charlie, mumbling something about a shower. Charlie directed her attention back to you. "Well, that explains why you didn't answer your door..." Charlie cleared her throat and shuffled her feet a bit, not having anticipated interrupting  _that_ this morning. 

"Okay, first of all, _no_." You started, seeing exactly where your friend's mind had gone. "I came in to talk to Dean last night, explain what you and I talked about yesterday, and we just fell asleep. That's _all_." Charlie shrugged and made a face as if your explanation satisfied her as being logical, but disappointed her in the gossip department. "So, anyway, did you need something?"

"Oh! Right, yes." Charlie started, her mind now back on track. "I was gonna head out on a supply run, by which I obviously mean 'I need junk food', and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with." You glanced at the alarm clock on Dean's bedside table. "Before 7?" you asked, your voice laced with slight disgust at what you considered an 'ungodly hour of the morning'. You stood up and slipped past Charlie into the hallway, gesturing for her to follow you as you made your way back to your own room to get dressed.

"Well," Charlie started, "I was looking for something for breakfast and the cupboards are lookin' a little bare, so I figured we could go stock up, I could get some of my necessary 'bad-for-me's, and you know what kind of stuff the guys would normally keep on hand, so I figured between the two of us we could restock and have a little time to chat and catch up. I mean we didn't have much time yesterday, what with the drama. I thought today we could discuss whatever all has happened since last time I was here, pre-soap opera." Entering your bedroom, you giggled at Charlie's description of yesterday's happenings, and started rummaging around in your drawers for something to wear. As you pulled out a well-worn pair of cut-off jean shorts from one drawer, and a washed-too-many-times soft, lavender tank top from another, Charlie closed your door, and you began stripping off your PJs to change. As you got dressed, you and Charlie continued to chatter about various things; each of your respective progress on shows you were both watching, new movies you were excited to go see.

"Actually, I do have a few things I've been meaning to pick up, and like you said, a supply run is due anyway, so this actually works out great." you said, pulling your tank top down over your belly and slipping your toes into your favourite pair of flipflops. "Is Sam up?" you ask, exiting your room and heading toward the main area of the bunker.

"I haven't seen him" she replied, and you stopped walking. "You know, he's probably out on his run. I'm just gonna let Dean know where we're going and see if he wants anything special. You know, _besides_ pie." Charlie laughed and said she'd meet you at the car, and continued down the hallway, while you turned on your heel and headed the opposite direction toward the bathrooms. Hearing one of the showers running, you followed the sound. "Marco!" you called over the sound of running water.

"Polo!" came the deep, resonating reply, and you were greeted by Dean sticking his head out from behind the shower curtain, sporting a Shampoo Mohawk. You giggled.

"You miss me already, sweetheart? Come to join me?" Dean asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he made to open the shower curtain. You blushed hard and turned your back to him, missing the smug smile on Dean's face as he relished the blush on yours. 

"No, that's not why I'm here..." You mumbled, fighting down the flush in your cheeks. It was a losing battle, however, as Dean reached out and slapped your ass, making you gasp and leaving behind a very clear wet hand print. "Tease" he said. 

You sighed and shook your head. "Charlie and I are going on a supply run, you want anything special other than pie?" 

"Ooh, yeah! Cheetos, beef jerky, and we're outta all things alcohol. Oh, and I just ran outta shampoo."

"You got it." you replied, and started back toward the door, before being stopped.

"Oh, and can you grab me a container of ricotta cheese and some fresh mozzarella?" Dean asked, "I found this burger recipe I wanna try."

"Aye aye, Captain!" you gave a little salute and Dean chuckled. "Thank you, sweetheart" he called after you with a smile, pulling his head back into the shower again to rinse the foam out of his hair.

 

After making a brief pit stop in the kitchen to take stock of a few items - you were, indeed, out of basically  _everything_ \- you grabbed your sunglasses off of one of the library tables, ascended the old metal staircase, and headed out the door toward Charlie's little yellow vehicle that you thought fit her personality so well; cute, compact, and so bright and cheerful.

 

You didn't think you'd ever live down the look Charlie gave you when she saw Dean's wet hand print resting so casually on your butt. There was so much borderline glee in her expression that you knew without ever needing to ask; Charlie  _definitely_   shipped it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After picking up the bulk of the groceries, you and Charlie ventured into the liquor store down the street from the supermarket. 

 

"So, Dean was just...?"

"Yeah..."

"And he has no idea that he -"

"No, and I'd rather it stayed that way. Things have been awkward enough lately without adding _that_ to the equation." Charlie was silent for a moment, nodding in agreement that this was sort of a need-to-know thing, and Dean really didn't need to know.

".....But you totally enjoyed it, though, didn't you?"

"Charlie!"

"Well?!"

"Well..." you dragged out, selecting a bottle of whiskey and adding it to the basket. "I mean, alright, would I have preferred Dean to be _conscious_  for the wake-up-rutting, yes, obviously. But considering he _wasn't_ , and probably wasn't even _trying_ very hard, I gotta say... The man's got some _power_  in those hips!"

"Well, it's not like he hasn't had the practice" Charlie retorted half under her breath, making you giggle.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as you got back to the bunker, and the boys helped you bring the shopping in and put it away, you set to work on breakfast. You had gotten a craving for something your mom had made and decided to pick up the ingredients and make that this morning. 

Charlie laid out a large griddle on the stove top and started it heating while you assembled the ingredients. You pulled out a large mixing bowl and a fork, and beat together nearly a dozen eggs, a splash of milk, a few drops of vanilla extract, a splash of Kahlua, and a few dashes each of ground cinnamon and nutmeg. One by one, thick slices of 12 grain bread, full of whole seeds and bursting with a sort of sweet, nutty flavour, were dipped into the egg mixture, flipped, and then set onto the hot pan to toast up. In other pans scattered about the stove top, you and Charlie began cooking bacon, sausage links, hash browns, and eggs, While those cooked, Charlie diligently watching them to prevent burning, you pulled out your phone and searched out a recipe you'd bookmarked, pulling it up and then collecting the things you would need. 

In another, smaller mixing bowl, you beat together heavy cream and powdered sugar, stirred in ricotta cheese (thank you Dean for the reminder!), cinnamon, nutmeg, and mini chocolate chips. You grabbed two spoons and handed one to Charlie. "Voilà! Cannoli filling!" 

Just then, the boys walked into the kitchen, both seemingly drawn by the plethora of deliciously breakfasty smells. "Take a seat, boys, breakfast is almost ready." While Sam found a seat at the table, Dean's curiosity got the better of him, and you found him hovering over your shoulder, trying to see what the hell smelled so good. There were the highly recognizable smells like coffee, bacon and sausage, but what was all that sweet smell? Hands squeezing your hips and body pressed firmly against your back, Dean peered over your shoulder to see you sprinkling a few more chocolate chips and a dash more of cinnamon on top of the cannoli mixture, and reached out to take some on his finger, only to get his hand slapped, making him pout at you. 

"Keep your pants on, Winchester, the last batch of French Toast is almost done. Go sit your impatient little butt down." Dean stuck his tongue out at you - making everyone giggle - but sat down anyway. A few moments later, you and Charlie were laying everything out on the table and taking your seats. Everyone loved the French toast, especially with the sweet cannoli filling on top - you passed a plate of sliced strawberries to Sam, which he seemed very appreciative of as he laid some on top of his cannoli French toast - and the bacon, sausage, hash browns and eggs went over just as well as one might expect in a room full of hunters. Dean, of course, added a bit of rum to his coffee, then leaned over to kiss your temple in thanks for replenishing the alcohol supply. Blushing slightly, you opted to add a bit of Kahlua to yours, mentioning that there was some in the French toast. 

"I KNEW IT! I _knew_ there was alcohol in this!" Dean practically shouted, shoving another bite into his mouth and practically moaning. You laughed at Dean's enthusiasm and took another bite of your own breakfast, swiping a piece of the salty, smokey bacon through the sweet ricotta mixture and quickly putting it into your mouth. 

 

* * *

 

 

After breakfast was finished and everything had been cleared away, Dean ventured off to the garage to do the tuning-up on Baby that he had been too preoccupied and distracted to do after you disappeared the day before, Sam went into the library to do some research, and you and Charlie settled in your room to binge-watch one of your shows. You settled on  _Outlander_ , and a good many hours later, after an emergency snack-run break where you gathered up all sorts of candy and junk food, covertly stealing one of Dean's bags of beef jerky, a knock at your door broke through the spell of the Highlands, and Sam poked his head in the door.

"Dinner is almost ready and Dean says he doesn't care what your watching, if you let these burgers get cold, there'll be Hell to pay."  You looked at Charlie, then declared in a haughty tone, "Well, Dean's lucky that we just now finished the first season and were about to quit for the moment anyway." Charlie and Sam just laughed at this as you started to get up from your bed. "Come on, Lass," you beckoned Charlie in your best Scottish accent (which, in reality, was probably borderline offensive), "My stomach's growlin' like an angry bear, ye ken?" Sam only smirked and shook his head at you as he walked back down the hallway toward the main area of the bunker.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After some merciless teasing from both brothers about your terrible Scottish accent, the four of you sat down to a delicious meal of burgers, wrapped with bacon and stuffed with onions, peppers, ricotta and mozzarella cheeses, and cooked perfectly to your liking, topped with homemade marinara sauce and yet more beautifully melty mozzarella cheese, and additional topping options of bacon, mushrooms, raw or grilled onions, tomatoes, various leafy greens, and a great many other things, as you, Dean, Sam and Charlie each liked something different. You were honestly half surprised that Dean hadn't fried an egg on top of his.

There were homemade mozzarella sticks, and steak fries that were the perfect ratio of crunchy outside to soft, fluffy, mashed-potato-y inside.

You were practically moaning as you bit into the burger, Dean's eyes lighting up and a grin steadily creeping up his face at the sight of the your eyes falling shut at the taste of the burger, juice dripping down your chin. 

"Huh...? Yeah." he said, just a bit smugly.

"Ohmygod..." you mumbled, mouth full of food and not caring one bit.

"YOU'RE WELCOME." 

Sam and Charlie exchanged looks, shaking their heads in amusement at you and Dean. It really was rather nice to see the two of you enjoying your food so much... Even if it did sometimes border on pornographic. 

"You two want us to leave?" Sam said, pointing between himself and Charlie, "Give you some privacy with your burgers?" 

"I dunno, man..." Charlie said with faux skepticism, "I think they got _plenty_ of alone time last night."

You coughed, looking at your friend with a mixture of shock and a look in your eyes that promised violence. Sam and Dean of course just looked confused. At first.

Sam's eyes went wide as he looked from you, to his brother, and back again, while you simply looked at Charlie in that way that usually involves a super dramatic, slow motion head tilt. A look one might see Stewie Griffin directing at Brian on occasion.

Dean finally piped up. "She slept in my room last night, that's all. Nothing happened." 

 

Charlie couldn't help making a face that just  _screamed_ that she knew something Dean didn't. The second Dean caught sight of her expression, you knew it was all over. 

 

"Charlie," he started, in a tone reminiscent of a parent asking their child if they had done something they weren't supposed to, knowing full well that they had. Charlie looked to you, clearly hoping for some sort of cue. You'd have to wring her neck later. Dean shifted his gaze to you and you wanted to run and hide, but you had already done quite enough of that for one lifetime. You met Dean's gaze with a slightly guilty expression. 

 

"Spill it, sister."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**Breakfast:** _

 

_**Cannoli dip recipe:**_  

<https://www.facebook.com/delish/videos/10154223981682437/>

 

 

_**Dinner:** _

 

_**The Look:** _

 


End file.
